La Descendencia De Leo
by Lunaaatico
Summary: De un padre a sus hijos (Parte de Gold Saints)
**Quiero dejarles este pequeño OneShot que a decir verdad me salió un poquito sentimental (creo)….. Espero que les guste! Y ahí me dejan sus reviews.**

 **DISFRÚTENLO!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Aclaraciones:  
** Este OneShot es parte de mi otro fic, "Gold Saints", el cual es una historia un poco alterna al Saint Seiya Original y Saint Seiya Omega el cual incluye a los goldies de The Lost Canvas, se da un año después de la Batalla contra Saturno

Para quienes no hayan leído Gold Saints

 **Fhey Eirena** : Actual reencarnación de la Diosa Afrodita y esposa de Aioria de Leo (Si! Friendzoneé a Marin MUAJAJAJAJAJA)  
 **Leah Eustratios** : Hija mayor de Aioria y Fhey  
 **Retsu Eustratios** : Hijo menor (no me digas) de Aioria y Fhey, Portador de la armadura de Leo tras la muerte de Mycenae (Micenas e.e no sé cómo lo conozcan o como lo escriban)

ALERTA!

Este fic puede causar diabetes  
 _ **LEALO BAJO SU PROPIA RESPONSABILIDAD  
**_

**SAINT SEIYA Y SAINT SEIYA OMEGA  
NO ME PERTENECEN **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **La Descendencia De Leo**

 _A penas habían pasado tres meses desde mi cumpleaños diecinueve cuando el Patriarca me encomendó una misión muy importante fuera del Santuario, recuerdo aquel sentimiento de miedo al tener que partir y dejar sola a Fhey, era la primera vez que lo sentía, siempre hubieron tiempos en los que tenía que salir del Santuario por semanas e incluso meses, pero no entendí porque justamente para esa misión, un sentimiento muy extraño se albergó dentro de mí, pero no tenía opción, debía cumplir con mi deber como Santo y ella lo entendía, siempre lo entendió, desde que me volví el portador de Leo cuando éramos niños y siempre me apoyó en todo a pesar de las palabras de los demás._

 _Durante tres meses fuera del Santuario las noches frías se volvían heladas al no sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al mío y que tampoco el viento golpeaba mi nariz con el dulce olor a lirios de su cabello; Aunque en las mañanas el cielo me reflejaba sus ojos y los atardeceres me recordaban sus hermosos labios, nunca había estado tan desesperado por escuchar su voz y perderme entre sus brazos._

 _Un informe detallado aunque rápido de la misión fue lo que di al Sacerdote antes de salir apresurado a Leo, nunca tuve tantas ansias de verla y abrazarla, pero al llegar, el templo estaba vació, la cama estaba hecha y toda la parte privada tenía ese dulce aroma a Jazmín que solo ella podía lograr._

 _La busqué durante horas por las 12 casas, incluso llegué a Sagitario, a ella le gustaba ir de vez en cuando para charlar con mi hermano, pero tampoco estaba ahí. Regresé a Tauro para hablar con Aldebarán pero tampoco sabía dónde estaba ella, ya iba a ser medio día cuando regresé a Leo y fue ahí donde noté esa fina silueta entrar al templo, llevaba una canasta de fruta en una mano y un pequeño ramillete de flores en la otra, no pude hacer nada más que correr hacia ella, estuve a unos pasos cuando se dio la vuelta y me paré en seco al mirarla_

 _Por tres meses esperé volver a ver esa dulce sonrisa que emergía de sus labios y sus hermosos ojos azules que recordaba cada día al mirar al cielo, pero había algo más, esta vez, una ligera redondez en su vientre que noté inmediatamente cuando volteó a verme._

 _Entonces era eso lo que me impedía irme aquella noche. Soltó las flores y la canasta al piso, las manzanas rodaron hacia mí mientras ella corría a mi encuentro, aquel abrazo no merecía soltarse aquel momento, no pude evitar llevarla en mis brazos hacia el templo, recostarla en la cama y poner mi cabeza en esa pequeña lomita que sobresalía de su vientre, no quería explicaciones y no las necesitaba, era feliz, iba a ser padre._

 _Los meses pasaron tan lentamente que hubiese parecido que la vida quería que disfrute aquellos tiempos con ella porque no los habría nuevamente, se veía tan hermosa y perfecta como nunca antes, el embarazo no había alterado su carácter en lo absoluto, seguía siendo esa dulce e inocente muchacha que compartió su vida a mi lado desde la infancia, aunque su sonrisa era tan radiante cada vez que te tocaba, no hubo alegría tan grande como la que tuve al sentirte cada noche moverte en el vientre de tu madre y esas pataditas que me dabas cada vez que trataba de escucharte_

 _Ustedes se mantuvieron a mi lado incluso cuando ni siquiera yo mismo recordaba quien era, la guerra que explotó dentro del Santuario donde varios amigos partieron fue la mayor muestra de ello._

 _A la madrugada en mi cumpleaños ella entró en labor de parto, Todos llegaron a Leo gracias al informativo del pequeño aprendiz de Mu, incluso la misma Athena se hizo presente, no recuerdo bien aquellos momentos de espera pero lo que nunca olvidé fue el hecho de haberte escuchado por primera vez, aparté a todos haciéndome camino hacia nuestra habitación y fue ahí cuando vi aquella manita; La matrona cerró la puerta tras de mi impidiendo que el resto de chismosos entren_

 _Me acerque a tu madre, estaba tan cansada pero no paraba de sonreírte, para suerte mía desde que eras una bebita fuiste idéntica a ella, esa pequeña sonrisa y tus pequeños ojos fueron lo que terminaron de derretir mi corazón Leah._

 _Había pasado varios meses desde que llegaste a mi vida a llenarla de alegría pero aún había un pequeño hecho que no podíamos cambiar; Las Guerras estallaban en contra del Santuario, los caballeros partían hacia el Hades tras duras batallas pero aun así pudimos salir adelante._

 _Aquella fría noche que se encendió el reloj del Santuario volví a sentir lo que hace tiempo atrás, pero esta vez no debía marcharme a una misión, la guerra estaba en nuestra puerta y debía protegerte a ti y a tu madre, juré que regresaría junto a ustedes pero si no luchaba sabía que las perdería a las dos._

 _Perdóname por no haber vuelto a tu lado mi pequeña, siempre fuiste lo más importante y por eso fue que hice lo que hice, preferí sacrificar mi vida, a no hacerlo y que ello conlleve tu muerte y la de tu madre, Tu sonrisa fue la mi última imagen antes de que todo se vuelva oscuro y desaparezca de este mundo._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

 _No sé qué pasó realmente, no puedo creer que hayan pasado quince años y que ya hayas dejado de ser esa pequeña bebita y ahora seas una mujer, veo que no estuviste sola, veo que tú y tu madre no estuvieron solas y veo más que nunca que el tiempo efímero que viví a su lado no fue suficiente, no estoy seguro porque estoy de nuevo caminando entre los vivos, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que daré todo de mi para ser el padre que siempre te hizo falta, no solo a ti sino también a tu hermano, ni siquiera puedo creerlo, aquel sentimiento que surgió en mí esa noche se refería a la presencia de tu hermano en este mundo, de haber sabido de su existencia hace quince años, hubiera dudado más en irme y sé que ahora mismo lo estuviera lamentando._

 _Ambos son tan aguerridos y fuertes, le han dado honores a su apellido, Buen Guerrero, quizás no estuve a su lado antes, pero ahora, siento que esta es una nueva oportunidad de vida y quiero luchar junto a ustedes y por ustedes._

 _No saben lo orgulloso que estoy, nunca pensé que alguien diría que Retsu, el hijo de Aioria se convirtió en el nuevo Santo de Leo y la pequeña Leah se ha vuelto la sacerdotisa más poderosa del Oráculo de Afrodita. Estaré a su lado hijos míos, quizás luchemos nuevamente pero al final estaremos todos unidos en el mundo lleno de paz que lograremos construir._


End file.
